Midnight Confessions
by rhetoricfemme
Summary: Oneshot. After a late night study session, Kyouya inadvertently reveals something to Haruhi.


I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

She peeled herself off of the textbook, still not entirely awake. She would have scolded herself for falling asleep studying, but one peek into the living room told Haruhi that several more host clubbers had done the same.

Slipping quietly through her half-opened door, she took note of the scene. In similar fashion, Hikaru laid face down in a book at the dining room table, while Kaoru had already nestled beneath a blanket next to his brother, on the floor. She dimmed the overhead light before making her way toward the couch, where Tamaki slept curled up at one end, and Kyouya at the other.

The blanket being shared between the two boys lay twisted from the pile of books that had fallen out of their laps. As Haruhi bent to remove the texts, she noticed the small Pineapple music player which led straight to Kyouya's ears. Able to hear the distant blare emanating from the headphones, it was beyond Haruhi how he could find sleep while surrounded by such noise.

She picked up the device and glanced at the present artist, only to find herself somewhat surprised that Kyouya had a taste for Japanese club music. She dared not reach close enough to remove the tiny mechanism from his ears, and opted instead to change the song.

There was something both exciting and seemingly dangerous about scrolling through her senpai's playlists, though she suspected it mostly had to do with the fact that he lay right there, sleeping. Perhaps also, due to the personal nature of one's musical tastes, it carried a similar nature to stealing a glance at Kyouya's little black book.

He certainly had no shortage of music, as evidenced by the several playlists which Haruhi now scrolled through. Catching her eye were descriptions such as techno, cello, physics study session, and Host Club cosplays 2006. Eventually, she stopped on a playlist simply titled, Haruhi. The room's silence had suddenly become deafening. Her very heartbeat seemed inappropriately loud, and she checked to make sure everyone else was indeed still sleeping.

After a short deliberation, Haruhi opened the playlist, intent on knowing what had been placed inside. It ended up being a concise set, made up mainly of composers. She recognized some names, including Tchaikovsky, Yo-Yo Ma, and Handel. Other artists, however, were lost on her. The playlist also included selections from a musical entity called The Cure*. She committed the few songs to memory, intent on looking them up later.

Remembering her initial motivation, Haruhi took a chance and decided to play a track titled only as Plainsong**. Replacing the player on Kyouya's chest, she adjusted the blanket around the two boys, then snuck away to do a song search before finally heading off to bed.

* * *

*****Kyouya seems to me like the kind of guy who would very much be into The Cure. Supposing he had created for himself a Haruhi playlist, these are the Cure songs I believe would be on it.

Plainsong (Disintegration)

Lovesong (Disintegration)

A Letter to Elise (Wish)

Strange Girl (Seventeen Seconds)

******The name Plainsong is misleading, as it is anything but. At just over five minutes long, Plainsong is an incredibly beautiful musical arrangement, whose lyrics, while short, are rather honest and enchanting. Kyouya may have gathered himself an entire playlist of songs that remind him of Haruhi, but I'd like to think that this specific song would sum up how he really feels about her.

The lyrics, written by Robert Smith and performed by The Cure, are written below. If you're so inclined, take a few minutes to listen to this song over on Youtube. It's really very beautiful.

**Plainsong**

_"I think it's dark and it looks like rain." you said._  
_"And the wind is blowing like it's the end of the world," you said._  
_"And it's so cold it's like the cold if you were dead."_  
_And then you smiled for a second._

_"I think I'm old and I'm feeling pain." you said._  
_"And it's all running out like it's the end of the world." you said_.  
_"And it's so cold it's like the cold if you were dead."_  
_And then you smiled for a second._

_Sometimes you make me feel like I'm living at the edge of the world._  
_Like I'm living at the edge of the world._  
_"It's just the way I smile." you said._


End file.
